You: Be Sam
by XxTootsiepopxOfxDoomXx
Summary: During this hiatus, I would like to do a series of dreams intertwining in the Gamrezi ship. It's kind of my OTP. Sam is my undefined gender character. Sam starts having these weird dreams. What is really going on?


Why do we need enemies? What is the point in having them? I rather keep a rivalry.

* * *

I was just finishing up a brownie my brother made. He loved pretending they were full of weed. The bastard. Being late at night I stuffed the last bit down and fell asleep. I knew my music wasn't playing, but I had a very long day. I didn't care. I drifted off to sleep, not long till I started dreaming. Or at least, what I thought was a dream.

I wake up in a closed box. I feel that I am fully clothed, soft bedding. _A coffin? Am I dead or something? No, I'm alive. I'm breathing, right? I'm in a dress though. why a dress? No, just no._ I think as I get the lid off of the box, the dress was a simple on but still very pretty on me I guess. It was turquoise so I could at least tolerate its color. I get up out of the box and start walking. The dress fits a little big on me, must have been a hand-me-down. I spot a hallway and it's painted brightly with different colors. Yellow, magenta, jade green, royal purple (only a bit of that) and other colors. The way its been painted looked like blood. Smells like blood, too.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I say, never expecting a reply from behind, seems like someone was behind me the entire time.

"Hi, SiS." I jump as I feel warm breath right behind me.

"Oh my god!" I shout. I then turned to see a painted face of a horned person. Great, a Juggalo. My face goes from being frightened to being an 'you've got to be kidding me' face. I don't have time to fuck around with a clown, I need to get out of here. It's starting to make me feel paranoid and anxiety filled. I need a break from people who listen to loud and yelly music that is on full blast, also.

"WoAh, SiS, i ReAlLy GoT yOu." The clown said with a laugh. He was right, he scared me good. I actually started laughing a little. I think it's hilarious when things like that happen to me and/or anyone around me. I noticed he was a lanky tall male (Probably taller than my big brother) and stood a lot like the dude at school who I had a crush on. The hair was messy and curly, like my kid brother, but longer. His face looks stoned and that was a sign I need to watch out, well, for me it was. But all together, wasn't a bad look for bodied stoner with curly messy long hair and face paint. Along with lazily put together clothes.

"Well, where am I?" I'm not used to talking to people. I am, however, good at getting the info I need. I am rather small and skinny. Not to mention weak and fragile looking. I was also good at following a conversation without actually being mentally present. He told me some things and I snapped back in. "Oh really? Huh, sounds interesting." I say before I snap back out. Next I hear his voice go all weird. I come back to see another person with horns. Her shirt had a libra sign on it and she walked with a cane. She seemed to be blind but had a consistent smile, like she knew exactly where she was going.

"H3LLO G4MZ33." She said before seeing me, or what ever. "WHO'S TH1S?" pointing her cane at my face. Instinctively I try to bite it.

"WoAh, ShE aLmOsT gOt YoUr CaNe." Gazmee, or what ever the girl said his name was, said. Ignoring that the libra had asked who I was. She put down her cane and asked again who I was. "Oh, ThIs Is..."

"Sam. I never said I was a girl, did I?" Truthfully, no one could tell. If I am a girl, I'm flat chested. If I'm a boy, I have a pretty high voice. I still didn't care if I was wearing a dress. I never wanted to and I never said I was a girl. Which I think I'm not.

"SoRrY bRo." Gazmee said, stoned but apologetic. Man, he just doesn't sober up, does he?

"Never said I was a guy. So, Just don't."_ Although I could be a girl. I do have some skinny legs. The dress is actually suiting if I am either._

"T3R3Z1 PYROP3. N1C3 TO M33T YOU." Tezeri or what ever said. I'm really bad with names.

"GaMzEe MaKaRa." _Oh, his name is Gamzee. Got it. _I went over and sat down on the floor. _Why? Why am I here? Where is here?_

"So where am I?" I ask, looking back at Tezeri and Gamzee are. I'm fairly sure Gamzee said something but he wasn't facing me so I couldn't tell.

"YOU DON"T S33M V3RY SUPR1S3D." Tezeri says.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that." I say back.

"H3 S41D W3 4R3 ON 4 M3T3OR."

"Oh, that's suprising. I didn't know that was possible."

"B3L13V3 1T." Tezeri turned to walk around a bit. Using her cane to lead the way. She was talking, but yet again, I can't tell what she's saying.

"Okay, you do realize I'm deaf, right?" I say, informing them that, even though they were trying to talk to me when they weren't facing me and I couldn't hear them. I can read lips, though.

"Wh4T?" They said in unison, both looking at me like I was strange.

"Yea, so I can't tell what you're saying if you don't face me. I can read what you speak from looking at the words your mouths form. So you need to face me when you speak or I wont know what you're telling me. That means you Tezeri."

"MY N4M3 1S T3R3Z1."


End file.
